Who I Am When I Don't Know Myself Anymore TRADUCTION
by MarinePentahoGleek
Summary: Kurt et Blaine sortent ensemble quand Kurt est transféré à Dalton. Il développe un trouble alimentaire. Sera-t-il capable de cacher son comportement auto-destructeur ou est-ce que les dégâts corporels vont le rattraper avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque ? ATTENTION: MENTION DE TROUBLES ALIMENTAIRES Traduction de la fanfiction de megsss333
1. Chapter 1: We're Trying

Nouvelle traduction de fanfiction, je sais pas quand je vais publier la suite, ca depend des reviews ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : We're trying

**PDV Kurt**

Je suis gros. De la merde est littéralement accrochée à mon corps. Il y tellement de mots pour décrire les ballottements sur moi : vil, dégoutant, écœurant, vulgaire. Mais c'est un cycle sans fin d'autodestruction qui me fait seulement me replier sur moi-même. Oui, je sais que j'ai un régime particulier, à défaut de quoi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis en bonne santé, et j'arrêterais quand je serais satisfait. Personne ne sait que je mange seulement 300 calories ou moins par jour, que ça dure depuis presque 4 mois. Ni mon père, ni Mercedes, ma meilleure amie et ni mon petit ami, Blaine. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, car je sais qu'il en ferait tout un plat. Regardez-moi. Je vais bien. A part la haine de soi, j'adore ce régime. En même temps, je le déteste. Non seulement je déteste avoir faim et me sentir vide tout ce foutu temps, mais je déteste ne pas voir une différence physique. Je devrais perdre du poids, non ? Je me tenais devant mon miroir, pinçant la peau sur mon ventre. Tout ce dont je voyais dans le reflet était gros, gros, gros, gros, gros, GROS, GROS, GROS, GROS, GROS. Ce mantra m'accablait, et des larmes de colère coulaient sur mon visage. Je les essuyais, m'agaçant, me détestant. Ca arrivait tous les matins. On frappe à la porte. Habituel également.

« Hey, Blaine » j'accueillais le visiteur à ma porte. Il m'embrassa sur ma joue potelée, ignorant ma peau marquée qui dégageait le fait que j'avais pleuré.

« Bonjour, Kurt ! J'ai apporté du café » il offrit généreusement. J'acceptai, reconnaissant, il avait été pris dans mon habitude de prendre du café noir sans questions. Ma raison? Le café noir est sans calorie.

« Merci, bébé » dis-je sincèrement. Blaine sourit au surnom et s'assit à mon bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » je demandai.

« Juste une interro de science. Je réviserai un peu pendant le déjeuner » il répondit.

« J'ai une interro de français. Je te rejoindrai » je dis nonchalamment. Blaine m'adressa un regard.

« Tu es déjà bilingue, Kurt. Tu devrais déjeuner avec les Warblers » il suggéra.

« Je sais, mais les devoirs de Dalton semblent ajouter des choses furtivement que je dois actuellement étudier » je soupirai.

**PDV Blaine**

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait avec Kurt. Son énergie avait diminué et il s'était un peu replié sur lui-même. Je le comprends, peut-être. Etre à Dalton en tant qu'étudiant transféré en milieu d'année était dur. Bien sûr, on sortait ensemble, je ne clame pas résoudre tous ses problèmes. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de ses amis de McKinley ou peut-être que les leçons étaient difficiles ? Mon plan était de donner à Kurt du soutien et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, s'il y avait besoin. Je ne vais pas m'immiscer. Il me parlera quand il sera prêt. Juste comme toujours, je frappai à la porte du dortoir de Kurt et offrai l'habituel café quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, Blaine » il accueillit avec un regard triste. Ses doux cheveux bruns étaient modelés, mais il portait ses vêtements les plus amples. Cette matinée faisait partie d'un jour difficile, je pouvais le dire.

« Bonjour, Kurt ! J'ai apporté du café » je souris gaiement, voyant Kurt porter un moindre sourire en retour.

« Merci, bébé » il roucoula. Je souris un peu plus et me mis à l'aise dans sa chambre à son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? » il demanda prenant une prudente gorgée de café noir, une nouvelle habitude de boisson qui franchement me déroutait. Le café noir était rude pour l'estomac à cause de l'acidité. En plus, le sucre c'est génial.

« Juste une interro de science. Je réviserai un peu pendant le déjeuner » je répondis. La salle de chant des Warblers autorisait la nourriture, alors j'emmènerai un peu de nourriture là-bas et j'aurai un peu d'intimité.

« J'ai une interro de français. Je te rejoindrai » Kurt suggéra. Sa compagnie aurait été agréable, mais je l'ai entendu admirablement parler en français avant. Pourquoi étudier ? Quand je l'ai questionné sur ça, il a simplement répondu comme si c'était une évidence : les devoirs de langues étrangères à Dalton dépassaient la grammaire et le vocabulaire. Son soupir d'anxiété était adorale, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue comme je le fis quand il a ouvert la porte.

Il s'est raidit. Il s'est putain de raidit et il s'est éloigné. Son angoisse sur quoi qui se passe me blesse. Je ne suis pas en colère envers Kurt je suis plutôt triste pour lui. Les combats dans sa vie ont vraiment eu une incidence sur lui. Il est fatigué et perd visiblement du poids …

Peu importe, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que son sourire atteigne de nouveau ses yeux.

* * *

Chapitre 1 fini, alors vos réactions ?


	2. Chapter 2: Closer Look

Et voici le chapitre 2 =)

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, ont ajouté cette traduction en favoris ou la follow =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Closer look

**PDV Kurt**

La journée fut ennuyante jusqu'à que j'aille dans la salle des Warblers pour étudier avec Blaine. Je tournai dans le coin du couloir et trouvai immédiatement Blaine paressant dans un canapé foncé en faux cuir avec un sac de chips à côté de lui et un livre épais sur sa jambe.

« Salut, mon amour » dis-je pour montrer ma présence. Il leva la tête rapidement et sourit comme un chiot impatient. Je m'assis près de lui et sortit mon propre livre, ignorant le sentiment de vide dans mon estomac. Non, pas affamé.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » il demanda.

« Bien » je rétorquai comme d'habitude. En fait, c'était loin d'être vrai, mais dirai-je à mon petit-copain que j'ai failli m'évanouir en cours de maths ? Ou que je tremblais tellement que j'ai eu du mal à tenir mon crayon en physique ?

« Bien » je répétai, plus pour me l'assurer à moi-même. Blaine caressa mon genou lisse d'une façon apaisante.

« Comment tu vas ? » je demandai, essayant de me débarrasser de pensées égoïstes. Il soupira à ma surprise.

« Je vais bien. Je stresse juste pour ça » il admit avec un geste vers les livres éparpillés. Je fredonnai sympathiquement et ouvris mes livres pour étudier. 15 minutes passèrent avant que nous jetions à nouveau un regard à l'horloge.

« On devrait y aller. Les cours commencent dans 5 minutes » Blaine dit d'un air découragé. Je caressai son épaule. Sa mince épaule.

« Tu vas y arriver. Prend ton temps » je souris. Il était toujours si stressé à cause des interros mais pourtant avait les plus bonnes notes. On rangea nos affaires et on se leva. Blaine me rapprocha dans une étreinte quand tout à coup ma vision s'évanouit momentanément, et je titubai un peu sur mes jambes faibles.

« Whoa, chéri. Tu vas bien ? » Blaine demanda avec une immense inquiétude et de solides bras pour me retenir. Je me secouai pour sortir de l'étourdissement et lui adressai un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, tout à fait ! » je souris gaiement.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sur » je mentis à moitié. Après mon café, j'ai grignoté trois crackers. 70 calories.

« Tu as pris quoi au déjeuner ? »

« J'ai pris des… uh… pâtes à la cafeteria » Mon pouls accéléra quand je le dis. Ce dernier devint dingue surtout quand Blaine fut silencieux pendant un moment, m'examinant minutieusement avec ses yeux noisettes.

« Okay, alors. Bon, je m'en vais en cours. On se voit plus, mon amour ! » Il ajouta. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir de la pièce. Il sembla comme si il y avait un moment avant de prendre une respiration frissonnante. C'était proche. Trop proche. J'allai en cours de français, essayant de me débarrasser de la sueur froide et du violent mal de tête qui étaient apparus.

**PDV Blaine**

Je m'assis dans la salle des Warblers en train de réviser mes notes de physique et de mâcher des Duritos*.

« Salut, mon amour » une douce voix accueillit. Kurt se tenait devant moi saisissant son sac de cours avant de s'asseoir juste à côté de moi et de commencer à réviser. C'est fou comment il peut illuminer ma journée juste par sa présence.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » je le questionnai comme un bon petit-copain.

« Bien » il répondit d'une voix monotone. Ça ne me frappa pas aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraitre car c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ses sentiments profonds.

« Bien » il répéta avec une voix plus basse qui toucha la corde sensible de mon cœur. Je lui touchai avec douceur son genou comme une preuve de réconfort. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendis pas fut le tranchant de sa rotule. Pas vraiment de chair, juste un os. Je dus me demander à moi-même : Kurt était-il en train de perdre du poids ?

« Comment tu vas ? » il me demanda. Mon fil de pensée à propos de son genou était perdu, et je soupirai simplement.

« Je vais bien. Je stresse juste pour ça » je montrai du doigt ma charge de travail. Kurt m'adressa un regard compatissant. Nous travaillâmes sur nos matières différentes dans le silence. Pendant cet instant, je lançai de rapides coups d'œil sur mon petit copain. Heureusement il était complètement absorbé par son français et ne remarqua pas mes regards un peu stalker. Fatigué. Epuisé. Pale. Ce fut ce que je vis quand je regardai Kurt. Maintenant je pouvais ajouter mince presque effrayamment mince avec son visage décharné et ses genoux anguleux apparaissant à travers le tissu de nos pantalons de Dalton. Cela m'abaissa le moral. Mon humeur empira quand je vis l'horloge.

« On devrait y aller. Les cours commencent dans 5 minutes » j'annonçai. Kurt vit à travers mon humeur et le relia à mon devoir de physique.

« Tu vas y arriver. Prend ton temps » il conseilla gentiment. C'était de ma propre faute pour m'être perdu dans mon esprit et pour ne pas avoir payé attention à mes leçons. Oh, eh bien. On prit nos sacs ensemble et on se leva du canapé en cuir. Je me sentis contraint d'étreindre Kurt et de l'envelopper de mon regard. Tandis que je me retirai, il sembla perdre de sa force et son visage devint encore plus pale. Mince.

« Whoa, chéri. Tu vas bien ? » Je lui demandai pendant que je tenais son corps droit.

« Ouais, tout à fait ! » Il dit avec un sourire peiné. Menteur.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » J'essayai.

« Bien sur » il dit nonchalamment. MENTEUR.

« Tu as pris quoi au déjeuner ? » je forçai encore.

« J'ai pris des… uh… pâtes à la cafeteria » mon cœur se froissa en voyant l'accroc dans sa respiration, un mensonge visible. Je pris en compte son apparence. En ajoutant la liste de choses que je pouvais voir, il cachait un secret. Un sombre secret qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter à son propre petit-ami. Je me rappelai de prendre note de ses habitudes plus précisément.

« Okay, alors. Bon, je m'en vais en cours. On se voit plus, mon amour ! » Je dis et partis de la pièce après un bref baiser. Je me dirigeai au devoir de physique redouté avec plus de crainte pour Kurt que pour le cours.

* * *

*Les Duritos est une marque de chips tortillas.

Chapitre fini, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, tout dépend de VOUS !


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning

Le chapitre était fini alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le publier, donc le voilà ^^

Merci à ceux qui review, follow ou ajoute en favoris =)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Questioning

**PDV Kurt**

Aujourd'hui n'était juste pas mon jour. J'eus de grandes difficultés à me concentrer sur mon devoir de français. Je suis presque sûr que j'ai laissé une ou deux question sans réponses. Depuis quand tout ça s'est intensifié ? Wes a ensuite envoyé un message à tous les Warblers pour une autre répét' après les cours. Nous ne sommes même pas en compétition avant longtemps ! A la place d'aller à mon dortoir pour dormir un peu comme d'habitude, je fus forcé de me diriger vers la salle de répétition. Blaine surgit pour m'embrasser instinctivement, ce dont je trouvais marrant, quand je rentrai dans la pièce très animée des garçons. Les répétitions commencèrent.

Plutôt que le mouvement de pas traditionnel, il se transforma en une routine du style New Directions. En 20 minutes, les Warblers avaient appris une petite routine jusqu'au couplet et au refrain d'une chanson pop choisie au hasard. J'étais mort. Depuis quand étais-je aussi fatigué pendant les routines des New Directions ? Elles étaient plus longues et plus dures que ça !

« Encore deux essais ! » Thad interpella. Je pris une grande respiration, mais peut-être ce ne fut pas la meilleure idée. Le sang se précipita à travers mes oreilles, et mon cœur palpita douloureusement. Je pouvais le sentir dans ma tête. La pièce commença à tourner et ma respiration devint futile par peur de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tu vas bien ? » Blaine dit sans bruit, venant de nulle part, plaçant une main sur mon épaule et l'autre caressant ma joue. Je ne me fis pas confiance pour parler parce que des tremblements inconfortables prirent possession de mon corps. Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent considérablement. Il ouvrit sa bouche et dit quelque chose, mais le noir dans ma vision s'assombrit beaucoup. Le sol sembla si confortable à ce moment. J'allais juste m'allonger. Juste pour un court instant. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de force pour me coucher avec douceur, alors je tombai juste. Je sentis les mains de Blaine sur moi, mais j'étais si fatigué. Si épuisé. Laissez-moi dormir… Noir.

**PDV Blaine **

Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée pourquoi Wes irait donner un entrainement inopiné aux Warblers, mais il expliqua que Thad avait créé une nouvelle chorégraphie et qu'elle avait besoin d'être répétée pour voir si elle était bien. Je fus d'accord et rencontra un peu le conseil avant que le reste des garçons n'entre.

« Hey » David dit à Wes entre ses dents « Gardons un œil sur Kurt » S'ils essayaient de me le cacher, j'entendais encore et écoutais ce qui se disait de l'idée de Thad.

« Pourquoi ? » Wes demanda.

« Il s'est endormi en Physique plus tôt. Il a juste l'air malade » David dit. Kurt, je le savais, n'était pas celui qui s'endormait en classe. Wes fut d'accord de surveiller juste quand Kurt rentra. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder mon petit-copain depuis ma place sur le canapé. Je du étouffer un halètement tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce. Fatigué. Usé. Effacé. Mince. Pale comme l'ivoire mais pourtant pas joli. Il avait une teinte verdâtre sur sa peau. Comment ce changement avait-il pu être se produire en si peu de temps ? Je mis une façade et vint vers lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

L'entrainement commença juste avec des répétitions de quelques pas. Les Warblers n'avaient pas vraiment déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre-là, mais c'était amusant. Je n'étais pas le seul gars avec la liberté de me déplacer.

« Encore deux essais » Thad interpella. Je me dirigeai vers Kurt pour me remettre en place et lui vola un coup d'œil. Je me stoppai dans mes pas. Si je pensai qu'il était pale avant, il était maintenant translucide. Ses paupières battirent et sa respiration se supprima.

« Tu vas bien ? » je demandai et m'approchai pour le toucher, le tenir. Je parlai sans bruit pour ne pas causer une scène avec les autres Warblers, mais il n'y avait aucune raison. Le corps de Kurt commença à trembler, son regard se précipita autour de la pièce. Je le perdais, je pouvais le sentir.

« Bébé, assieds-toi juste un instant, okay ? » ma suggestion était trop tardive. Kurt glissa entre mes bras et s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit plein sourd.

« Merde » je murmurai en me penchant au-dessus de lui. « Que quelqu'un appelle l'infirmière ! » j'hurlai, impliquant désormais les Warblers. Wes en tant que leader s'activa pendant que David conduit les gars hors de la pièce. Un million de pensées traversèrent mon esprit pendant que je caressai le front transpirant de Kurt. La plus dominante étant que je ne l'avais pas vu manger dernièrement.

« Bébé, pourquoi ? » je plaidai et continuai à le faire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Wes avec l'infirmière scolaire. Elle entra en s'affairant avec un uniforme aux couleurs de Dalton et un sac médical rempli.

« Oh, mon dieu. Il s'est évanoui ? » La gentille et vieille dame demanda. J'hochai la tête, ne retirant pas mon regard de Kurt. L'infirmière sortit une lingette de son sac et l'agita sous le nez de Kurt. Je tins sa tête sur ma cuisse tandis qu'il montra des signes qu'il se réveillait. Des yeux bleus fixèrent le plafond après un moment. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Salut, chéri. Voilà le plan : tu t'es évanoui, et j'ai besoin de toi dans mon bureau pour un check-up pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Blaine, qui est ici, va te porter. Ne t'inquiètes pas » elle lui roucoula. A la mention de moi le portant, les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent, et il secoua sa tête rapidement.

« Non ? Eh bien, tu penses pouvoir te lever ? » L'infirmière demanda patiemment. Je regardai Kurt bouger lentement pour se tenir sur ses jambes chancelantes. Une fois pleinement droit, il entreprit de faire un pas et commença à s'effondrer une nouvelle fois de fatigue, mais j'intervins et attrapa son torse avec un bras.

Et haletai. Des côtes, des côtes, des côtes. Putain de côtes. Ce n'est pas normal. Kurt entendit mon halètement et essaya de se débarrasser de mon bras. Son entêtement m'énervait, alors je pris la rapide décision de le porter. Il fit un gémissement pour protester, mais je baissai le regard sur son visage avec des larmes me montant aux yeux. Le poids sur mes bras était tristement léger comme celui d'un enfant. Ma colère le fit se taire.

« Eh bien, okay » l'infirmière dit avec curiosité. «Allons-y » elle nous emmena. Nous passâmes devant quelques Warblers qui se tenaient là en tant que témoins. Ils utilisèrent leurs regards pour communiquer leurs inquiétudes sur ce qui s'était passé. Kurt enfonça sa tête dans ma poitrine, et nous continuâmes à marcher.

L'infirmerie était toujours un endroit confortable. Dalton s'assurait de ça pour satisfaire les internes malades et pour les faire sentir comme chez eux. J'allongeai Kurt sur un des lits puis le déshabilla de son blazer et de ses chaussures. L'infirmière commença avec sa tension et sa température.

« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui, chéri ? » elle demanda en tripotant des machines. Je tin la main froide de Kurt.

« Ehm, ouais » il répondit sous un souffle. Menteur.

« Je vais t'apporter un jus de fruit car ça t'aidera à obtenir à nouveau ces électrolytes dont tu as besoin dans ton système » Kurt hocha juste de la tête et ferma ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer, spécialement aux os dépassant du tee-shirt de l'uniforme blanc.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? » je murmurai au fond. Kurt ouvrit ses yeux troubles une fois de plus pour me regarder.

« Menti, à propos de quoi ? » il demanda naïvement. Je soupirai et caressa sa main.

« A propos d'avoir mangé aujourd'hui » je déclarai franchement. C'était une supposition mais une très bonne. Kurt ouvrit puis referma sa bouche, essayant de trouver les mots mais fut interrompu par l'infirmière qui entra avec un verre de jus de fruit.

« Merci » Kurt dit silencieusement. Je l'aidai à s'asseoir et à boire.

« Parle-moi, bébé. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et te regarder devenir malade. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça à toi-même ? » Je plaidai. J'avais besoin de savoir. N'importe quel problème que c'était, ça affectait notre relation fortement. Cela me tuait et peut-être que lui aussi car il ressemblait à la mort elle-même.

* * *

Je promets pas de mettre le prochain chapitre à une date, je dois faire une dissert' de philo "La vérité est-elle le bien le plus précieux ?" (oui je sais, je raconte ma vie et ce sujet est nul^^)

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner un peu de bonheur et vous en recevrez en retour, eh oui une petite review peut faire toute la différence ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Unspoken Pain

Je sais que ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre mais mon autre traduction Unstable va bientôt se finir alors je voulais la publier en priorité =)

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, et laissez une petite review ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Unspoken Pain

**PDV Kurt**

Les vapeurs des sels m'ont toujours intéressé. Elles ne sont pas si incommodantes quand tu es conscient, mais ils semblent toujours sortir l'évanouissement de l'inconscience. C'était avec cette magie que j'ai été ranimé. L'expérience de sortie de corps était finie et maintenant je me sentais juste épuisé. Tout était silencieux. J'avais conscience de la jambe de Blaine en guise d'oreiller, me consolant dans un geste pendant que je m'allongeai calmement sur le sol.

« Salut, chéri. » l'infirmière, d'un ton maternel, interpella. « Voilà le plan : tu t'es évanoui, et j'ai besoin de toi dans mon bureau pour faire un check-up pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Blaine, qui est ici, va te porter. Ne t'inquiètes pas » elle finit, en tapotant mon bras. Ne t'inquiète pas ? Oh_, bien sûr_ que non. Ne nous inquiétons pas de Blaine qui me soulève et qui s'épuise sous mon poids. Ce n'est pas qu'il est faible, c'est plutôt que je suis lourd. Oh non. Ce n'est pas humiliant du tout ? Ma peur était visible. Je refusais d'être porté.

« Non ? Eh bien, tu penses pouvoir te lever ? » C'était une bonne question. J'étais volontaire pour essayer et sans un mot me levai. Je me sentis faible et tremblant et un peu nauséeux. Mon but était le bureau de l'infirmière, dans le couloir à l'opposé de la pièce des Warblers.

Je commençai mon voyage par un petit pas, mais la force me quitta. Je me sentis perdre l'équilibre. Soudainement, de forts bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. J'étais reconnaissant envers Blaine de m'attraper, mais quand il a haleté… je ne su pas quoi penser. Pourquoi diable halèterait-t'il?

Je fus offensé à cause de sa réaction quand il m'eu touché et, avec autant de force que possible (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup), je repoussais son bras. Avant que je ne le sache, j'étais ramassé pour me retrouver comme dans un berceau. Tout ce que je voulais faire était frapper et lui crier dessus de me reposer, pourtant j'étais épuisé. Ca continuait à arriver par vagues. Quand je levais mon regard vers Blaine, je le trouvais me fixant et sur le point de pleurer. Putain. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il savait pour mon régime, alors il pense que je me suis évanoui à cause du manque de nourriture.

Tandis que nous passions devant les Warblers à l'extérieur de la pièce sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, je ne voulus pas lever le regard et être humilié. S'évanouir était déjà assez. Avoir à les regarder dans les yeux ? Non. C'était trop.

Un petit mais doux lit m'attendait dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Blaine, avec une extrême douceur, m'enleva mon blazer et mes chaussures à ma place pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Je regardai en silence tandis que l'infirmière s'affairait, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle trouve mon secret.

« As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? » elle me demanda. Non, je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours, presque rien pendant les derniers mois.

« Uhm, ouais » j'espérai que ma réponse soit suffisante. C'était un mensonge dans ma tête. Heureusement l'infirmière me donna juste un jus de fruit. Je pouvais tolérer un peu de calories légères, bien sûr. Une fois qu'elle partit pour aller le chercher, c'était juste Blaine et moi assis dans le silence. Je fis semblant d'avoir vraiment besoin de sommeil pour éviter le regard critiquant de Blaine et le silence gênant.

« Pourquoi tu as menti ? » il brisa le silence. Merde, merde, merde. Façade, Kurt, allez !

« Menti à propos de quoi ? » j'essayai innocemment. Blaine se dégonfla visiblement.

« A propos d'avoir mangé aujourd'hui » il déclara. Mon esprit criait « MEEERDE », aussi fort que possible. Il sait ? Il en a une idée au moins. Merci dieu pour l'infirmière qui m'a sauvé la peau avec un verre de jus de fruit et qui partit rapidement une nouvelle fois. Blaine m'aida à m'asseoir, et je sirotai la boisson lentement, allongeant le temps pour contrer une conversation avec mon petit-copain. Il frappa aussitôt que j'eu fini.

« Parle-moi, bébé. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et te regarder devenir malade. Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça à toi-même ? » Il hurla presque, attrapant ma main désespérément. Mon cœur se brisa, mais j'avais besoin de la faim. Elle me faisait sentir quelque chose. Mon secret.

« J'ai juste été vraiment stressé d'avoir du retard dans les cours. Dalton a été tellement plus difficile académiquement » j'admis. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, seulement pas l'entière vérité. Heureusement, Blaine l'acheta.

« _Kurt_ » il gémit. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je pouvais t'aider ! » Il s'exclama. Je souris à son envie d'aider.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé que je pouvais le faire tout seul » j'haussai les épaules. Cette performance est digne d'un Golden Globe, non ? Blaine déposa un baiser sur mon front et se rassit.

« Tu n'as pas à tout faire tout seul. On peut commencer à étudier davantage ensemble. Tu n'es jamais seul. Je t'aime » il ajouta. Je souris. Cela pouvait marcher.

**PDV Blaine**

Après la frayeur du malaise hier, j'ai mis en place des plans pour étudier avec Kurt. Les mardis sont chargés de leçons, alors aujourd'hui était la journée parfaite pour commencer à l'aider. Pendant l'étude prévue, je voyais mon petit-copain dans la salle de répétition des Warblers.

« Afin d'obtenir la réponse finale, tu as besoin de supprimer ceux-ci comme d'habitude » je disais, pointant du doigt la feuille mais vérifiant pour voir si Kurt comprenait.

« Ils peuvent être supprimés ? » il demanda.

« Oui. C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois mémoriser » il soupira en guise de réponse et tint sa tête dans ses mains. Je pris pitié de lui et lui attrapa une des siennes dans mes mains.

« Bébé, tes mains sont gelées » je commentai prudemment. Kurt haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Des mains froides signifiaient une faible tension artérielle. C'était du bon sens provenant du cours de santé que j'avais pris durant l'été.

« Tu dois me le dire, tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » je poussai. J'avais besoin de savoir. Une faible tension artérielle était un problème, pas vrai ? Et ça venait quelques fois de ne pas manger. Mes pensées furent interrompues quand Kurt se repoussa de moi violemment. Il se leva devant moi avec un regard fixe.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse tomber, Blaine » il me cracha. J'étais choqué. Jamais au grand jamais mais vraiment jamais je l'avais vu paniqué comme ça. Je sais qu'il peut être insolent et être garce d'une drôle de façon, mais ça… ce ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Calme-toi, Kurt. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi » je tendis le bras pour attraper sa main, il recula une nouvelle fois, secouant sa tête.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Dégage! » Kurt était maintenant en train de hurler, il tremblait de rage devant mon visage. La colère a du être plus forte que son état faible car il s'évanouit pendant une seconde, ses jambes tremblantes dangereusement. Merde. Pas à nouveau.

« Whoa,hey » je sautai pour l'aider.

« C'est bon, je vais bien » il m'ignora. « Je dois y aller » il excusa. J'étais silencieux pendant qu'il ramassait ses livres et son sac. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ou penser. C'était bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. Je me rassis sur le canapé, me demandant ce qui s'était passé. Je me renvoyai à ce qui l'avait déclenché: la nourriture. Mon esprit bourdonna mais finalement eu un déclic. Kurt ne mangeait peut-être pas parce qu'il le faisait exprés. Un sanglot sec me traversa le corps à la pensée même.

**PDV Kurt**

« Afin d'obtenir la réponse finale, tu as besoins de supprimer ceux-ci comme d'habitude » Blaine m'apprenait patiemment. Les nombres et les mots nageaient dans ma tête. On était seulement en train d'étudier depuis trente minutes dans la pièce des Warblers.

« Ils peuvent être supprimés ? » j'essayai de demander calmement, mais tout s'enlisait tellement dans mon esprit. De profondes respirations, Kurt. Ça va être plus facile… peut-être.

« Oui. C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois mémoriser » Blaine dit malheureusement. J'abandonnai. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains pour que Blaine ne voie pas des larmes de frustration naitre dans mes yeux. Je sentis de chaudes mains autour des miennes.

« Bébé, tes mains sont gelées » Blaine mentionna avec une voix lente et douce. C'était réconfortant. J'admettais simplement sa remarque d'un haussement d'épaule. Silence pendant un instant.

« Tu dois me le dire, tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? » je me poussai de ma chaise sans une pensée.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse _tomber_, Blaine » j'exprimais avec un peu de venin. Je ne voyais que rouge. Mon petit-copain était abasourdi mais ses yeux arboraient encore cette stupide tristesse compatissante. C'est mon secret. Personne ne doit le savoir car personne ne le comprendrait.

« Calme-toi, Kurt. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi » il essaya de m'apaiser. Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point c'est dur pour moi ? Il peut s'asseoir ici, ayant l'air tellement en forme et maigre. Je ressemble à une putain de vache à côté de lui. Comment il pourrait éventuellement comprendre ? Avec mon teint terreux, ma peau pleine de cellulite, un double menton et les jambes épaisses et gélatineuses ? Il n'avait aucun mot à dire.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer. » je répliquai. La vision rouge était lentement en train de se transformer en noir, mais je continuai. « Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Dégage! » Je criai. L'effort força ma conscience à chanceler un peu. Non,non,non,non,non,non, ne tombes pas dans les pommes.

« Whoa,hey » Blaine railla. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le mien, mais je ne pouvais seulement penser à sa mollesse, et retournai dans une conscience pleine, évitant le toucher.

« C'est bon, je vais bien » J'essayai de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici. Les yeux de chiots de Blaine étaient trop ennuyeux en moi. C'est pourquoi, je marmonnai une excuse et rassemblai mes affaires pour me diriger à mon dortoir. Tandis que je laissai Blaine seul dans la pièce vide, je pouvais discerner de doux sons de pleurs. Je me mis simplement à courir, ignorant la vision encore floue d'avoir été pris de vertige, et arrivai à ma chambre. Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur, je laissai les vannes s'ouvrir tandis que je me recroquevillai sur le sol, agrippant mon ventre qui palpitait.

Je voulais juste être mince.


End file.
